Une grosse frayeur
by Ayu-Hime
Summary: Sophie fait un malaise... Le médecin va annoncer quelque chose de peu enthousiasment pour Hurle...


Dans un château pas comme les autres…

Hurle : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Aaaaaah… Aaaaaaaah…. Sophie… Sophiiiiiie…. Je souffre… Je vais… crever !

Sophie, qui était à l'étage inférieur lisait. Elle avait fait exprès de mettre des boules quiès…

Hurle : Sophie… Sophie-Sophie-Sophie-Sophie-Sophiiiiie !

Un des sourcils de Sophie fronça.

Calcifer : Gné… ! C'est quoâ tout ce boucan…

Il se tourna vers Sophie qui lisait avec beaucoup de mal, malgrès ses boules quiès.

Hurle : Je vais mourir …. Aaaaahhh ! Adieu !

Calcifer : On peut même plus grignoter ses brindilles en silence ici ! Sophie ! Fais le tair à la fin !

Shbaf Calcifer reçut le livre de Sophie en pleine poire, qui brûla. Puis, la jeune femme monta les escaliers comme une furie. Elle ouvra la porte à la volée.

Sophie : Maiiiiiiis quoiiiiii à la fiiiiiiiiin !

Hurle se cacha sous ses couvertures, puis, laissa apparaître un de ses yeux bleus.

Hurle : Doucement ma petite Sophie chérie… Reste calme, voyons…

Sophie : Comment veux-tu que je reste calme avec tes « Sophie ! Sophie ! Sophie ! Sophiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! » !

Hurle gémit. Sophie soupira et s'assit aux côtés de son mari.

Sophie : Qu'est ce qu'il y a … ?

Hurle : J'ai mal…

Sophie : Où ça ?

Hurle : Au ventre.

Sophie : Au ventre ? Où ça au ventre ?

Elle tira d'un geste sec la couverture.

Hurle : Mais qu'est ce que tu … ?

Elle souleva la chemise de Hurle. Ce dernier eu un sourire malveillant.

Hurle : Si tu avais envie de moi tu aurais pu…

Sophie lui jeta un regard de tueur qui le fit taire sur le champs. Elle appuya très fort sur son appendice avec l'index.

Hurle : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Calcifer et Michael gloussèrent en bas.

Hurle : Aïe… Bobo… Un massage, s'il te plaît… Ma douce…

Sophie hésita.

Sophie : Bon… D'accord…

Elle commença à lui appuyer sur l'abdomen. Hurle se recroquevilla en riant.

Hurle : Arrête… Tu chatouilles !

Sophie soupira puis partit. Hurle se mit à quatre pattes sur son lit.

Hurle : Sophiiiiiiiie ! Noooon ! Ma chérie ! Resteuuuhh !

Sophie : Je reviens.

Hurle se recoucha avec un air boudeur.

Sophie descendit et lui prépara un verre de lait et quelques cookies pour le réconforter et lui monta le tout sur un plateau. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Hurle, ce dernier ce leva.

Hurle : Merci ma chérie. Je n'ai plus mal !

Sophie fronça les sourcils et soupira.

Sophie : Bon alors je descend…

Elle fit demi-tour lorsque Hurle vint l'enlacer par derrière et lui fit un doux baiser dans le cou. Sophie sourit et rougit.

Hurle : Tu rougis ? Ah ah ah ! Tu rougis ! Tu rougis !

Sophie ria et lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

Sophie : Mais non je ne rougis pas !

Elle observa le doux visage de Hurle, pâle et lisse, encadré d'une touffe de cheveux noirs et orné de deux beaux yeux bleus rivière qui accompagnaient ses boucles d'oreilles de même couleur, qui lui souriait tendrement. Comment un homme d'une telle beauté avait pu la demander en mariage, elle, qui se trouvait si laide… Elle rougit de plus belle, ne sachant pourquoi.

Hurle : Oh ! On dirait une tomate ! Ca tombe bien… J'adore les tomates… Je croquerais bien dedans…

Il lui mordilla l'oreille ( Hurk ! 'tention ça va devenir cochon… XD nan nan je déconne ; ).

Sophie : Hurle… Je… Je ne me sens… Pas bien…

Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Elle vait du mal à respirer.

Hurle : Sophie ? Ma chérie ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a … !

Flap ! Sophie tomba dans ses bras, inconsciente. Hurle, desemparé, frappa du pied pour appeler Michael.

Hurle : Michaaaaaaellllllllll ! Alerte niveau diiiiix ! Sophie à fait un malaise ou je ne sais quoi !

Michael arriva, essouflé.

Michael : Mias… Qu'est ce … Que tu … Veux que… Je fasse … !

Hurle stressait de plus en plus . Il allongea Sophie sur son lit.

Hurle : Mais ! Va chercher un médecin ou … Je sais pas moi !

Michael : Un médecin… Compris !

Michael descendit en courant.

Hurle : Sophie ? Sophie !

Il lui tapota la joue.

Hurle : Mon ange ! Reste avec nous, hein… ?

Sophie ne bougea pas.

Hurle : Reste avec nous hein… Hein ? Répond Sophie…

Les larmes monta aux yeux de Hurle. Il n'avait en aucun cas fait face à ce genre de situation et il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire !

Hurle : Sophie… Tu es la personne qui est la plus chère à mes yeux… Alors ne nous quitte pas…

Sophie : Je ne vais pas mourir, grand sot !

Hurle : Sophie !

Hurle se redressa. Sophie afficha un maigre sourire, les yeux mi-clos.

Hurle : Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ma petite Sophie !

La porte à loquets du bas claqua.

Michael : Hurle ! J'ai trouvé un médecin !

Hurle : Merci beaucoup Michael !

Un vieil homme barbu arriva dans la chambre. Il ne semblait pas faire attention **aux araignées de Hurle** ( Hurle interdit formellement à Sophie de les chasser… ) qui se baladaient par ci par là gaiement dans les coins de sa chambre ou au plafond. Le médecin pria à Hurle et Michael de bien vouloir sortir de la chambre. Après avoir ausculter Sophie qui s'était assoupie, il sortit de la chambre et pris Hurle à part. L'homme se racla la gorge.

Médecin : Est-ce votre femme ?

Hurle fit un furtif oui de la tête en se mordillant la lèvre. Qu'allait-il lui annoncer ? Curieusement, le médecin sourit.

Médecin : Félicitations, vous allez être Papa !

Il lui serra la main, lui fit un salut avec son chapeau et partit, sans demander d'argent… Hurle n'avait pas bouger, la main que le médecin lui avait serrait toujours en l'air, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement, fixés sur le mur en face de lui, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles…

Hurle : Pa…Pa… ?…………………………..RAAAAGGGHHH NOOON C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

Il mit sa tête dans les mains.

Hurle : Je ne sais déjà pas m'occuper de Sophie et de Michael… ! Comment je pourrais m'occuper d'un… d'un bébé !

Michael : Bébé ?

Hurle fit volte-face et saisit Michael aux épaules, qui eut un sursaut de frayeur.

Hurle : Je vais être… Papa…!

Michael éclata de rire.

Michael : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Qu'elle est bonne ! HAHAHAHAHA…HA…HAHA…………..Ha…

Il s'arrêta net.

Michael : C'est une blague ?

Hurle fit non de la tête.

Michael : Mais… ! Mais… ! C'est fantastiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiique ! Félicitations ! Sophie le sait, je pense ?

Hurle : Je n'en sais rien…

Ils entrèrent à pas de loups dans la chambre. Sophie dormait paisiblement.

Hurle : Apparemment, elle ne le sait pas encore …

Michael : Comment tu vas lui annoncer ?

Hurle jeta son visage dans ses mains à nouveau.

Hurle : Je sais paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !

Il se frappa la tête contre un mur.

Michael : Chut ! Arrête ! Tu vas la réveiller !

Hurle eut comme un éclair de lucidité.

Hurle : Michael… Depuis quand les femmes enceintes tombent dans les pommes ?

Michael haussa les épaules.

Michael : Je suis pas gynéco, à ce que je sache… ( je sais ça existait pas encore à leur époque ; ) Tu penses que le médecin t'aurais menti ?

Hurle : J'espère pas… Je le lui dit quand même ? A Sophie ?

Michael : Oui, mais dit lui quand même que ce n'est peut-être pas vrai …

Hurle : Oui, compris…

Michael : Bon, viens, on va la laisser dormir.

Michael descendit dans la salle commune tout raconter à Calcifer.

Hurle : Mais… Sophie et moi… On a jamais fait …

Michael : Bon ! Tu viens !

Hurle : Oui ! Oui ! J'arrive !

Hurle descendit les escaliers à son tour. Il s'assit. Puis se leva. Regarda à la fenêtre en se rongeant un ongle puis se rassit. Michael frappa du poing sur la table ce qui effraya Hurle.

Michael : Calme toi donc ! Si ça ce trouve, ce n'est même pas vrai ! En plus il n'a même pas réclamé d'argent.

Hurle se tapa la tête sur la table.

Michael : Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que c'est peut être pas vrai …

Hurle : Mais imagine si ça s'avère être vrai !

Michael : Hé bien Sophie et toi serons de merveilleux parents… Huhuhu ! Imagine si ce sont des triplets !

Hurle se frappa la tête que le table encore plus vite et plus fort.

Calcifer : Arrête donc de le tourmenter, Michael !

Michael riait tellement de voir Hurle dans cet état qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. On entendit tout d'un coup des craquements à l'étage.

Calcifer : C'est Sophie.

Michael : C'est Sophie.

Hurle : C'est Sophie !

Calcifer & Michael : C'est Sophie …

Hurle gémit. Sophie descendit les escaliers, un petit sourire en coin, à moitié réveillée.

Sophie : Youhou les garçons… !

Elle bailla puis elle s'assit. Hurle s'empressa de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Hurle : Ca va ma chérie ?

Sophie : Bien sur ! Ah… Tu veux parler de ce malaise ? Bah… Un petit coup de fatigue, rien de plus…

Hurle lui fit un sourire maladroit. Elle lui caressa la joue.

Sophie : Qu'est ce qu'il y a … ?

Hurle jeta un coup d'œil à Michael qui lui faisait signe de le lui dire.

Hurle : Euh… Ma chère Sophie…

Il lui prit la main délicatement.

Hurle : D'après le médecin… Nous allons être……. Parents…

Sophie éclata de rire puis repris son sérieux.

Sophie : Mais nous n'avons jamais fait …

Hurle : Oui je sais ! Il ment ! Il dit n'importe quoi !

Sophie sourit.

Sophie : Tu es trop naïf mon chéri… Tu crois tout ce qu'on te dit… Ce médecin devait avoir la frousse de toi, faut dire… Tu as des araignées partout dans ta chambre… Donc je pense qu'il a du diagnostiquer ça au plus vite pour pouvoir partir.

Hurle : Tu dois avoir raison… Ah… Mes pauvres araignées, elles sont si jolies… Bref… Passons l'éponge sur cette histoire…Tu as envie de quelque chose ma chérie ?

Sophie : Des fraises et du chocolat !

Hurle fit une grimace et Calcifer et Michael éclatèrent de rire.

Sophie : Voyons... je plaisantais !


End file.
